1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Patent Document 1 discloses a semiconductor device including a power MOSFET. The power MOSFET of the semiconductor device has a p-type semiconductor substrate, a p well formed on the semiconductor substrate, an n+ source and an n+ drain disposed at gaps from each other on the p well, an n drift disposed below the n+ drain, and a gate electrode formed over the region between the n+ source and the n+ drain.